Suelta mi mano
by Krito7u7
Summary: La felicidad no es eterna y menos si alguien se interpone a ella... Sapphire esta dispuesta a arruinar la relación de Steven y Ruby solo para que ella se feliz. Terminar una relación no es nada facil, y menos si todavía quieres a esa persona...


He aquí la primera historia que publicare en esta pagina, al mi parecer es mi mejor fic y también el peor (contradicción plox)

Tanto Pokémon como sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia y la trama

P.d: No odio a Sapphire, solo es que no me agrada el franticshipping

**Advertencias (creo ...)**: Posible OoC y ganas de matarme, como las tengo yo c:

* * *

><p>El día esperado había llegado, se cumplían 2 años de relación. Dos años difíciles para ambos. Dos años de felicidad. Pero esa felicidad estaba por irse.<p>

–Oye Ruby, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que estas saliendo con Steven por agradecimiento?

–No, no estoy saliendo con él por agradecimiento– afirmó

–Piénsalo, tiene lógica– replico Sapphire– por él evoluciono Coco. Si fuera así realmente no lo amas.

Las palabras de Sapphire tenían cierto sentido. Ruby recordó algo que dijo cuando conoció a Steven: "Eres buena persona. Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré."

–Tal vez tengas razón– comentó sin preocupación– tal vez comencé a salir con él por agradecimiento, pero sabes a mí me gusta. – sonrió ampliamente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica y también provoco molestarla.

–¡Ruby!– gritó molesta– ¡Deja de actuar así!¡Dijiste que me amabas!¿Fue mentira?

–Eso fue hace dos años – contestó indiferente.

– ¡Yo te sigo amando! – Gritó desesperada – te sigo amando como cuando éramos pequeños – murmuró tímidamente.

–Sapphire – exclamó sorprendido – a decir verdad creó que también me sigues gustando – confesó algo confuso – creó que sería buena idea intentar algo.

– Es una buena idea – festejó la chica – esto segura hará muy feliz a tus papás.

¿Hacer feliz a sus padres?, se preguntó Ruby, ¿Acaso no aceptaban su relación con Steven?, nunca se lo había preguntado, ni se lo había preguntado a ellos. Había decidió ser más unido con sus padres, si no hubiera decidido eso no le importaría, pero había cambiado.

– Esta bien, seremos novios – dijo Ruby. – solo tengo que ir por unas cosas a Alagria.

–Yo te acompaño – insistió la chica.

Ambos fueron a Ciudad Alagria, para ser más exactos a la casa de Steven. A esa hora Steven estaba en la liga y no había nadie en casa. Entraron a la gran casa y comenzaron a tomar las cosas del coordinador, no eran muchas cosas así que pudieron llevarse todo en una sola vez.

Sapphire estaba rebosante de alegría, su sueño se había cumplido, en cambio Ruby se sentía extraño.

Dejaron todas las cosas en la casa de Ruby en Villa Raíz, no era un viaje largo si se usaba vuelo.

–Por fin terminamos – dijo estirándose la chica – ahora podemos pasar toda la tarde juntos.

–mmm... no creo – interrumpió Ruby a la chica soñadora – voy a hablar con Steven, no quiero parecer mala persona.

–... Está bien, te llevó.

– Gracias Sapphire, pero yo voy solo.

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó preocupada, Ruby afirmó con la cabeza. – Esta bien, te veo al rato – .Sapphire besó los labios de Ruby y se fue.

Ruby comenzó a caminar, sabía que estaba olvidándose de algo importante, pero no recordaba que era. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a Ciudad Alagria y por tanto un largo camino para pensar. En todo el camino no logró recordar que era. Llego a Alagria ya cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, no faltaba mucho para que llegará Steven a casa. Entró a la casa y se sentó en la sala, en la sala había una mesa de centro y sobre ella un calendario pequeño.

–¿Por qué marcaste el día de hoy Steven? – se preguntó mientras tomaba el calendario y lo observaba. Estaba esforzándose en recordar, pero nada.

Pocos minutos después llegó Steven, se mostraba muy cansado.

–Ruby, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a hablar contigo – soltó en seco.

Steven se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Feliz aniversario – dijo dulcemente – arruinaste la sorpresa, tenías que estar en tu casa en estos momentos, para darte esto.

Steven sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo y se la entregó. Ruby abrió la cajita y se hayo con una pequeña piedra del color de sus ojos, la piedra en cuestión era un rubí. Ruby se sentía horrible, había olvidado por completo que era su aniversario.

– y bien ¿de que querías hablarme? – dijo tirándose a uno de los sillones.

– Bueno... veras... hoy en la tarde estuve con Sapphire – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía terminarlo ese día, pero tenía que hacerlo – estuvimos hablando y me di cuenta de algo – Steven escuchaba atentó cada palabra que decía Ruby – me di cuenta de que... ya... ya no ... ya no puedo ... – repentinamente una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, Ruby suspiró y tomó aliento para hacer lo más difícil que haría en su vida – Me di cuenta de que ya no puedo seguir con esto. Me di cuenta que quiero estar con Sapphiere.

Steven sintió algo romperse cuando Ruby dijo aquellas palabras. Estaba terminando con él.

–Está bien – tardó en decir – si eso es lo que quieres está bien – dijo difícilmente.

–Qué bueno que lo entendieras – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – bueno ya me voy – se dirigió a la puerta y se disponía a salir.

–No puedo dejar que salgas con esta lluvia – lo detuvo – además ya es muy tarde, pasa aquí la noche, ya mañana te vas temprano. –La lluvia era intensa y el manto de la noche ya había cubierto el cielo, salir así con ese clima era muy riesgoso y Ruby lo sabía.

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Steven, la que solían compartir. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar, acababan de terminar y el destino los obligo a pasar una noche más juntos.

–Dormirás aquí – dijo Steven sin muchos ánimos. – Yo dormiré en el cuarto de invitados.

–Lo siento.

– ¿De qué te disculpas? – preguntó intrigado.

La respuesta de Ruby no fue verbal, él optó por abalanzarse a los labios de Steven y besarlo con lujuria; sin dejar de besarlo lo empujó a la gran cama que había en el cuarto.

–Ruby – replicó cuando pudo quitárselo de encima. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Esta es la última noche que vamos a pasar juntos – se excusó – me gustaría hacerlo contigo por última vez.

–Hay Ruby – suspiró – eres todavía un niño, no sabes lo que quieres.

–Claro que no soy un niño y se lo que quiero – replicó cabreado el coordinador. – Quiero pasar esta última noche contigo.

Steven se levantó de la cama, suspiro y se acomodó el cabello con una mano.

–Sera mejor que te deje de una vez. – Steven le dio la espalda a Ruby dispuesto a irse pero el menor lo tomo fuertemente de la mano.

–Quédate – dijo inocentemente.

–Está bien, me quedare, pero por favor suelta mi mano.

–No lo haré – respondió haciendo un mohín – si suelto tu mano te vas a ir y me vas a dejar.

–No me iré – respondió molesto Steven.

–No te soltare digas lo que digas.

La actitud caprichosa de Ruby está molestando mucho a Steven, él quería pasar la noche alejado del menor para así poder aceptar la ruptura; lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque Ruby actuaba así si la idea de romper fue de él.

Ruby tampoco comprendía por qué actuaba así, pero a su parecer era bueno pasar una noche más con Steven. Cuando el campeón comenzaba a relajarse Ruby lo volvió a besar solo que esta ocasión Steven correspondió el beso. La mano libre de Steven juntaba el pequeño cuerpo de Ruby al de él haciendo el beso más profundo. La respiración de ambos marcó el fin de aquel beso, Ruby estaba jadeando pegado al pecho de Steven. Cuando la respiración del coordinador volvió a ser normal volvió a besar al campeón.

Los besos que se daban no eran tan profundos como siempre porque Steven no podía sostener a Ruby con ambas manos pero eran igual de placenteros para ambos. De un momento a otro Steven comenzó a besar el cuello de Ruby, mientras la mano libre bajaba a la entrepierna de Ruby.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y un rayo cayó deslumbrado la habitación. La brillante luz hizo que el mayor se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

–No – dijo Steven alejándose de Ruby – esto está mal, no puedo seguir con esto. – intentó irse pero Ruby seguía agarrado de su mano. – Por favor suelta mi mano Ruby.

–Sí no puedes seguir con esto – dijo pensativo – yo lo haré.

–¿Qué? – el campeón estaba confundido – ¡No! ¡Suelta mi mano!

El coordinador ignoró las palabras de Steven; lo empujo a la cama, obligándolo a sentarse con las piernas abiertas; bajo el cierre del pantalón de Steven, comenzó por darle un beso al miembro del campeón sobre de la tela, Steven solo pudo mirar asombrado aquello; Ruby siguió con recorrer todo el miembro con su boca, cuando este comenzaba a endurecer se lo metió en la boca. Steven comenzaba a suspirar, era muy bueno, demasiado para ser aquel el primer oral que Ruby le hacía.

Ruby siguió lamiendo el miembro hasta que el préseme comenzó a humedecer la tela. El sonido de la lluvia era fuerte pero pasaba a segundo plano cuando Steven comenzaba a gemir y jadear de placer.

– N-no... nhg... p-puedo ... aaah ... más. – su respiración era muy agitada, estaba demasiado excitado como para rechazar la propuesta de Ruby de tener sexo en esos momentos.

Ruby cumplió su cometido, excitar y provocar a Steven; el campeón con la mano libre tomo el rostro de Ruby y comenzó a besarlo incontrolablemente, ambos se movieron al centro de la cama para poder hacerlo con más facilidad. Steven se puso sobre de Ruby, le levanto la playera y comenzó a lamerle los pezones hasta que estos estuvieron completamente duros y su miembro también junto con ellos.

–Que sensible eres – bromeó Steven.

Steven tomo los pantalones de Ruby y se los quitó con todo y bóxer, algo lento porque Ruby seguía sin soltarle la mano. Como el coordinador no le soltaba la mano lo que optó por hacer fue entrelazar sus dedos.

La insensible lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y potentes rayos la acompañaban, pero en aquella habitación no era tan audibles, lo que más se escuchaban eran los gemidos de Ruby, que se hicieron más fuertes cuando Steven metió su miembro en su entrada. El joven entrenador se aferró de una de las solapas del sacó de Steven mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, apretó fuertemente la mano del campeón cuando sintió que entraba de una sola vez dentro de él. La mano libre de Steven sostenía la cabeza de Ruby mientras se besaban.

Ruby se acomodó poniendo su pierna derecha sobre el hombro de Steven, facilitando así las penetraciones. También comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de las embestidas que recibía, disfrutando más de la última vez que tendría sexo con Steven.

La luz de otro rayo iluminó el cuarto y Ruby comenzó a tener un espasmo, pero aun así Steven comenzaba a moverse más y más rápido.

– S-s-Steven... ngh... m-me... aaahh~ – los espasmos se presentaban más – m-más... rápido.

Ambos estaban llegando a su límite, Steven comenzó a ir mucho más rápido hasta que Ruby llegó al orgasmo y se corrió. Estaba jadeante y cansado pero faltaba que Steven se corriera. Comenzó a besarlo nuevamente recorriendo cada espacio de su boca y jugando con sus lenguas, en definitiva el mejor beso que ambos habían tenido en su vida. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Steven también se corrió dentro de Ruby.

La lluvia ya comenzaba a disminuir cuando terminaron aquel acto pasional. Ambos están muy cansados, en especial Ruby quien cayó en los brazos de Morfeo cuando terminaron. Steven lo observó dormir y noto que seguían con tomados de las manos, se soltó del agarré de Ruby, le quitó la playera dejándolo totalmente desnudo, él se quitó el saco y la camisa, la cual se la puso a Ruby y se durmió junto a él volviéndolo a tomar de la mano.

La mañana había llegado, los rayos del sol entraban delicadamente por la ventana, Ruby se despertó cuando uno de ellos le dio en la cara, abrió perezosamente los ojos, miro la cama y Steven ya no estaba en ella, lo busco con la vista por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontró en el balcón mirando el amanecer, no llevaba camisa porque se la había puesto a Ruby.

El coordinador se levantó de la cama y fue al balcón, pero la voz de Steven lo detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral.

–Deberías tomar un baño– le dijo sin voltear a verlo– tu ropa se está secando.

No dijo más, era raro que Steven actuara así, es más nunca había actuado así, por lo que para Ruby era extraño.

Ruby se dio una ducha, durante esta se la pasó pensando el porqué del comportamiento raro de Steven, la conclusión era más que obvia, lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Habían terminado justo esa noche y aun así lo habían hecho por su capricho, era más que lógico que Steven estuviera desconcertado y confundido por ello.

Al salir del baño no se encontró con Steven en su habitación, bajo a la cocina y solo encontró una nota "Desayuna, no me esperes, en un momento estaré contigo". Al terminar de leer la nota el sonido de la regadera comenzó a sonar; a Ruby no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a la nota, al terminar fue a la sala a esperar a Steven, no espero mucho. Cuando llego el campeón, Ruby estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Steven vestía el traje que usaba para la liga y desempeñaba su puesto como campeón de la liga de Hoenn, algo muy raro porque él nunca vestía así para estar en casa. Camino hasta donde estaba Ruby y se puso frente a él.

–Dame tu mano – le dijo Steven.

Ruby alzó su mano izquierda en dirección al campeón, este tomo delicadamente su mano y le coló en el dedo anular uno de sus anillos; evidentemente el anillo le queda un poco grande. Ruby aprecio por un momento el anillo plateado que está en su mano.

–... Steven – la suave voz de Ruby pronunció – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? – repitió en un susurró – No me importa darte uno de mis anillos, tómalo como un regalo de amigos. – "amigos" esa palabra le costó mucho decirla, él no quería a Ruby como un amigo, lo quería como la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, aunque quedara mucho camino por recorrer.

– No me refiero a eso y lo sabes – dijo Ruby seriamente – ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Porque quieres hacer esto más difícil? – su voz estaba al borde de romperse y romper en llanto.

La mirada de Steven reflejaba mucha tristeza pero estaba decidido a todo. Se agacho hasta estar frente a frente con Ruby, tomo las pequeñas y delicadas manos del coordinador y lo miró fijamente pero sereno.

– Sabes esto también es difícil para mí – suspiró – me cuesta mucho dejarte ir, pero si eso es lo que tú quieres supongo que es porque es lo mejor para ti – cada palabra le costaba mucho trabajo decirla – Ese anillo – señalo el anillo que recién le había dado – es especial, cuando comenzamos a ser novios lo mande a hacer por lo que es diferente a los otros 3, este anillo simboliza mi amor por ti; te lo doy por dos simples cosas: uno, para no aferrarme a ti a sabiendas de que no regresarás, y dos, para que hagas con él lo que tú quieras, tíralo, regálalo o haz lo que quieras con él, solo quiero verte feliz. - silencio fue lo que hubo por un pequeño instante- no creas que esto no es difícil para mí, lo es y mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginas- su voz se iba disminuyendo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ruby- pero sé que ya no eres un niño y sabes que es lo que quieres. Y no quiero que me olvides - esta última frase fue casi inaudible, Steven estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero se resistía.

–Steven... -La cabeza del campeón seguía en el hombro de Ruby- pero...

–se lo que dije ayer– respondió con un tono bajo y sin levantar la cabeza- pero en verdad ya no eres un niño, ya sabes lo que quieres. Sé que te obligue a ser mi novio y hacer cosas que no querías conmigo. En verdad lo siento.

En ningún momento Steven soltó las manos de Ruby, conforme decía las cosas las sujetaba más fuerte, pareciera que con hacer eso Ruby cambiaría de opinión y no se iría, pero sabía el muy bien que eso era inevitable y no podía cambiar nada.

–Steven– Ruby saco sus manos de las de Steven, tomó su rostro y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, los ojos grises del campeón estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo– No me obligaste a nada, yo acepte ser tu novio y hacer todo eso porque yo te...– no sabía cómo terminar esa frase, si con un "te quería" o un "te quiero". Se quedó pensando un rato la continuación de esa frase perdiéndose en su mente.

–¿No sabes cómo terminar esa frase, verdad?– La voz de Steven había traído al coordinador de nuevo a la realidad– No hace falta que lo hagas. Ya viene siendo momento de decir adiós.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, ya no había nada que le perteneciera a Ruby en esa casa, ya no había nada que hiciera que pasara más tiempo en aquella casa. La bella historia de amor había llegado a su fin, en cuanto Ruby cruzara la puerta todo terminaría, pero él había tomado aquella decisión y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

El joven entrenador ya había abierto la puerta listo para salir, pero antes de hacerlo giro para ver por última vez a Steven, típica costumbre que tenía.

–Espero que seas feliz Ruby– el campeón se acercó a Ruby, este cerró sus ojo esperando el habitual beso en los labios que le daba Steven y el último que recibiría de él. Steven se acercó a los labios de Ruby pero luego subió a su frente, aparto el cabello de esta y le dio un beso; Ruby se sorprendió un poco. – Ahora volvemos a ser amigos– Sonrió ampliamente y una lágrima salió– Adiós.

Ruby no pudo decir una sola palabra, solo sonrió amargamente y salió de la casa del que ahora era su ex-novio. Comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente y conforme tomaban fuerza Ruby comenzaba a correr más lento, luego a caminar, hasta que cuando la lluvia caía con la intensidad de una tormenta, él se detuvo.

–Lo siento– comenzó a gritar– Lo siento Steven, lo siento muchísimo– las lágrimas salían incontroladamente y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia al caer al suelo.

- 7 años después -

Steven llegó a su casa por fin, habían pasado 6 años desde que se había ido de Hoenn; al llegar a Ciudad Alagria todos los habitantes le hicieron una fiesta por su regreso, no lo tomo a mal pero hubiera preferido que no le hubieran hecho aquella fiesta.

Al entrar a su casa se quitó el saco, se tiró en el sillón más grande y se aflojo el pañuelo del cuello, estaba dispuesto a dormirse ahí, puesto que ya era de noche. Cuando estaba por quedar dormido alguien llamó a su puerta.

Estaba decidido a no levantarse pero tocaban con insistencia; se levantó perezosamente y fue a abrir la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

–Ru... Ruby

–Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte– sonrió.

En 7 años las cosas pueden cambiar y era más que lógico que Ruby hubiera cambiado, su cambio había sido tan radical que fue difícil reconocerlo a simple vista, pero sus ojos rojos no habían cambiado en nada, seguían reflejando la misma esencia de siempre. También había dejado de usar su gorro blanco pero en lugar de ello usaba una banda que cubría la cicatriz que tenía.

Nadie decía nada solo se miraban a los ojos, el recuentro había sido sorpresivo para Steven.

– ¿Puedo pasar?– Preguntó Ruby apenado.

–Sí, perdón, pasa.

La casa de Steven no había cambiado en nada, obviamente porque no había estado en ella en 6 años. Entraron en silencio y tomaron asiento en la sala, Steven en el sillón más grande y Ruby en el sillón que estaba frente, entre ellos solo había una pequeña mesa de centro con un par de piedras de la colección del ex-campeón.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?– Preguntó Steven rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–No, gracias– y el silencio volvió. Ruby se veía inquieto y algo apenado. – ¿Dónde estuviste todo tiempo?– se animó a preguntar y calmar así su inquietud.

–¿Dónde estuve, dices? En ningún lugar en específico– respondió – Estuve viajando.

– ¿Estos últimos 6 años?

– Si, por eso le deje mi puesto de campeón a Wallace– la melancolía se notaba en sus palabras – viaje por diferentes regiones, conocí a muchas personas y me encontré con unos viejos amigos– lo último puso algo celosos a Ruby– por eso es que tarde mucho en regresar. ¿Y qué hay de ti, que hiciste en estos años?

–Seguí con los concursos, incluso viaje a Sinnoh para participar en los súper concursos. Mi padre dejo su puesto de líder de Gimnasio y yo lo tome en su lugar.

– ¿Así que eras tú del que tanto hablaba Cynthia?

–¿Quién es ella?– Los celos se podían apreciar en la pregunta, eran más que obvios.

–Cynthia es la campeona de Sinnoh. Ella es fan de los súper concursos, me había contado que en a uno de los que fue había un coordinador que gano todas las categorías en su primer intento y que sus presentaciones habían sido increíbles. Supuse que podías ser tú o Wallace, pero me acabas de confirmar que fuiste tú.

–¿Y tú y ella están saliendo?– La curiosidad lo mataba, quería saber qué tipo de relación tenía con esa tal Cynthia.

– ¿Yo salir con esa loca? Buena broma, ella es mi amiga, nada más. – esto había calmado a Ruby– Hablando de eso ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sapphire?

–...– Silencio – terminamos. No fue como yo lo esperaba. Terminamos un año después.

–Lo siento, no lo sabía – Steven se sentía como un idiota.

–Sabes, viene a buscarte tiempo después pero no te encontré– dijo tristemente– vine a buscarte varias veces, en ninguna de ellas te encontré.– suspiro– ¿Sabes porque termine con Sapphire?– volvió a suspirar– porque a ella no la quería, yo te amo a ti.

La confesión fue muy directa. No solo Ruby había cambiado en aspecto, también en su forma de ser, el de antes le hubiera dado muchas vueltas al asunto para dar una confesión confusa.

– Veo que haz madurado – observó Steven.

–¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Ruby lo interrumpió – hoy cumpliríamos 9 años de novios – admitió con tristeza – si no fuera por culpa de Sapphire, hoy cumpliríamos 9 años siendo novios.

– También te extrañe estos 7 años – admitió sacando a Ruby de su pequeña depresión – yo todavía te sigo amando.

Esto bastó para que saltara la pequeña mesa de centro y se tirará a los brazos de Steven. Se puso sobre él y una pequeña cadena colgó del cuello de Ruby, tenía el anillo que Steven le había regalado; Steven abrazó al ahora líder de gimnasio y comenzaron a llorar ambos. Se besaron como si aquel fuera el último beso de su vida.

–Qué bueno es estar de vuelta – admitió Ruby entre lágrimas – jamás me volveré a separar de ti. Te amos Steven.

–Y yo a ti Ruby, siempre te amé y siempre lo haré.


End file.
